lionkingfandomcom-20200223-history
Frantic Atlantic
"Frantic Atlantic" is the second segment of the fourteenth episode of Season 1 of The Lion King's Timon & Pumbaa. It is the seventh episode of Season 1 to air on the syndicated Disney Afternoon block. It aired on November 3, 1995, along with "The Pain in Spain". Plot Timon and Pumbaa arrive to Antarctica, with Timon believing that it is inhabited by ants due to the first three letters of the continent's name. When the two friends discover that there are no ants, Timon thinks that the bugs are hibernated because of the weather and suggests that he and Pumbaa return during summer. Timon and Pumbaa, therefore, decide to go to Bermuda instead. Timon and Pumbaa are at a boat stop freezing. Pumbaa states that they can't afford tickets and, therefore, will not be accepted on the boat. When Timon tries to come up with something, the two meet a penguin named Irwin and sees that he has two extra tickets since his old friends can't go on the trip with him. This gives Timon an idea that in order to get the tickets, he and Pumbaa have to befriend Irwin. When Timon, Pumbaa, and Irwin get on the boat, they see Irwin's rookery waving at them all injured, which is when Timon and Pumbaa find out that Irwin is accident-prone. When Irwin looks for a cabin for himself, Timon, and Pumbaa, he accidentally knocks Timon into a pipe, which takes him to a storage room. When Timon is about to get out, Irwin opens the door, which hits Timon, to look for the meerkat. When he doesn't find Timon, he closes the door and Timon is on a life preserver. The life preserver hops off the wall and rolls and falls down the stairs and goes to another cabin, which is revealed to be Timon and Pumbaa's. Later, while Timon is injured from the accident he went through, Pumbaa tells his friend how great it is to hang out with Irwin, but Timon disagrees with Pumbaa, complaining about the penguin's clumsiness. Irwin enters the cabin and invites Timon and Pumbaa to play a game of shuffleboard. Pumbaa volunteers to play with the penguin. Pumbaa and Irwin are at the deck playing shuffleboard while Timon is watching from above, knowing that this will help him avoid another accident. When it's Irwin turn to hit the ball, the ball goes all over the boat and hits a panel that takes an anchor in the water. A whale then pops out and throws the anchor back up and the anchor goes back down and crushes onto Pumbaa. With Pumbaa seriously injured from the accident, Timon tries to get his friend to agree with his rant about Irwin. Pumbaa, however, suggests that they should give the penguin another chance. When Irwin enters the cabin, unknowingly hitting Pumbaa with the door, he tells Timon that he's been looking all over for them, making Timon get rid of him by convincing him that they were playing hide-and-seek and that it's his turn to hide. When Irwin leaves the cabin, he does something that causes the boat to sink. After the shipwreck, Timon and Pumbaa arrive at Bermuda, with Timon happy about them no longer being accompanied by Irwin, much to Pumbaa's annoyance, making the warthog to get his friend to share a moment of silence in memory of Irwin (and the other people on the ship). After the moment of silence, when Timon is about to open his and Pumbaa's suitcase to find the Bermuda shores, Irwin pops out of the suitcase, much to Timon discomfort. The meerkat has had enough of the penguin and decides to confront him. Timon then suggests that Irwin plays a game of "Get Lost" with the penguin unaware that he's really trying to get rid of him. While Irwin runs around in circles, he accidentally pulls off a plug, which causes the island to sink, making Pumbaa realize that Timon's been right about Irwin. Voice cast Starring *Quinton Flynn as Timon *Ernie Sabella as Pumbaa Guest Starring *Charlie Adler as Irwin Appearances Trivia *While Irwin is searching for his, Timon, and Pumbaa's cabin, the life preserver in the background is labeled "LaDuca" at the bottom (and possibly the top). It is named after Rob LaDuca, who directed this episode. References Category:Media Category:Episodes Category:The Lion King's Timon & Pumbaa episodes Category:The Lion King's Timon & Pumbaa: Season 1